The Giving Tree
by Quintic
Summary: "Oh, okay" she whispered, tapping her finger to her chin "Maybe I could read it to you" she suggested, grinning ear to ear. He blushed, and then looked around once again, and then slowly, he nodded. One-Shot. Title from The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein.


**Hello Demi-Gods (Or monsters...), hope you enjoy! Read onward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, that belongs to Rick Riordan, and also; The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein. **

* * *

Travis bounded up the hill to the strawberry fields, where Katie Gardener lied up against a tree reading a book. "Hello Gardener" he smiled eagerly as he dropped himself beside a concentrated Katie "Go away Travis, I'm reading" she snapped.

He huffed and snatched the book from Katie's hands. She let out a sharp squeal right into his ear and tried to grab the book, but Travis hung it over his head smugly, "Give it back Travis!" she screamed.

He shook his head and stood up, making Katie stumble as her support left her. "What book is this, Katie-Kat?" he asked, flipping through the pages of the book. She stared at him for a while, then, set herself firmly on the ground, giving up "The Giving Tree."

He started to laugh uncontrollably, placing himself on the ground and scooting right beside Katie. They were unbelievably close together, leg touching leg, arm touching arm, but Katie's head only came up to Travis's neck making her crane her neck just to look at him. She slapped the side of his head making Travis stop, and he did, except he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Why were you laughing?" she asked.

He set the book down and shrugged "Isn't that a kid book, or something?" he shrugged a second time, completely confused.

She picked the book back up and brushed all the dirt off the cover "Well, yea, but its good."

He craned over her shoulder as she opened up the book, "What's it even about?" he asked curiously. Suddenly, her head snapped up, making Travis stumble back a bit.

She gaped up at him "You mean you've never read it?" she pondered for a moment "You're parents never read it to you?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

Travis's face suddenly got pale, and then his cheeks got red "You don't remember" he mutters, somewhat angrily. But there was sadness in his voice as well, something Katie only saw once or twice. As much as she felt sympathy for him now, she didn't know, so she shook her head.

He sighed and looked around warily, "Katie, promise me you won't go all 'I'm sorry' and gooey stuff like that?" she stifled a laugh, and then detecting his seriousness, she nodded "Good" he sighed, relieved.

Then he took a deep breathe "Well Katie-Kat" he smiled as he saw her scowl at the name "My parents couldn't read your wonderful book because Hermes couldn't because…you know why. And my mom was an alcoholic, okay? That's it!" he yelled the last bit in Katie's ear, and she winced.

She took in his short story "Oh, okay" she whispered, tapping her finger to her chin "Maybe I could read it to you" she suggested, grinning ear to ear. He blushed, and then looked around once again, and then slowly, he nodded.

Katie cleared her throat and cracked open the book, "Once there was a tree…" she began. Travis noticed, as she spoke, she threw her hands wildly in the air, she gave the tree and the boy a voice, and her emotions changed clearly every time the paged turned. Travis was in love.

Then Katie closed the book and smiled up at Travis "Well?" she drawled.

He nodded and smiled, stroking his invisible beard "I must say Gardener, I understand why you're reading it now."

She pumped two fists up in the air "YES!" she screamed, and Travis laughed at her randomness.

Moments passed by in complete silence and then Travis threw his arm around Katie's shoulder, but to his surprise, she didn't get mad. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. There was moment of complete, serene silence, then:

"Hey Katie" Travis piped in.

Katie didn't open her eyes, but merely muttered "Yes?"

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"So you _do_ like me?"

"No"

"Are you just repeating 'no'?" he smirked down at her, knowing the answer she would give.

"No"

"I love you, Katie" Travis squeaked out.

And to his surprise "I love you too, Travis"


End file.
